Dawn of the Golden Sun
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Isaac was shocked when he was invited to join the Smash Brawl. However, Mario seems to try and avoid appointing Golden Sun members to be even stickers. This is Isaac and his quest to represent Golden Sun in the Smash World. Some Zelink and Valeshipping
1. The Invitation

**There is going to be a few Golden Sun village names and plot outlines in this story. Therefore, it may be kind of confusing to those who haven't played the game before, and may contain spoilers to those who are currently playing it.**

The Smash Mansion was an amazing place. It lay right in the center of the Nintendo Universe, and it hosted daily battles between selected representatives of various worlds.

Smash Mansion began as an old stadium designed by Mario, Luigi, and Sonic decades ago. Sonic dropped out and ran off to conduct his own business (which was to create the Sega universe), while the two plumbers completed the job, creating only a house instead of a mansion. They invited only the most notable representatives, and Smash soon became a hit throughout Nintendo.

In current days, the building was a magnificent sight. Every day, at exactly 12:00, there would be an exciting brawl between a 4 random characters. Every item was smithed by a blacksmith that Mario hired, though he was rarely seen.

The mansion boasted a huge yard, which was the home to many creatures, such as Goombas preparing for the Subspace Emissary, or random Pokémon preparing to appear in brawls, should they be called upon.

The yard also contained real-life replicas of famous locations throughout Nintendo, such as the Bridge of Eldin, where Link and King Bulibin dueled their legendary duel. Pokémon Stadium was an incredible achievement by Mario, who constructed it with the guidance of Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Pokémon Trainer. The two stadiums, which are seemingly replicas of the stadiums in the distant Pokémon world, housed amazing special effects. These amazing technical effects required many engineering, which were dutifully offered by Jeff, who hailed from the Earthbound world.

There were a surprisingly large amount of rooms within the mansion itself. Each character was offered their own bedchamber, including those represented in Pokéballs, Assist Trophies, regular trophies, and even stickers. Mario was really friendly with these representatives; because he knew from being Nintendo's mascot how tiring it is to represent a franchise, much less a company. There was also a huge library, which contained hundreds of CDs, each one containing music orchestrated and composed by various composers hailing from different Nintendo regions.

In recent years, Mario had reluctantly allowed several Konami and Sega regions to be apart of the brawling world, also admitting a few songs and allowing Snake and Sonic to join the smashing world, though Sonic had abandoned them years previously.

Smash Mansion could be considered the ultimate capital of all Nintendo objects. Those worlds that were chosen in Smash were unofficially superior in ranking, while those worlds that were not chosen are considered to be "failures". Golden Sun, in particular, was often scorned because it was very popular, but has not been chosen to be in Smash. This caused large amounts of controversy within Weyard, but caused large quantities of scrutiny outside.

Mere days before Mario was set to announce the opening of his newly remodeled smash world, equipped with new stages, music, characters, pokémon, and a new item known as assist trophies, Mario was hard at work, writing a letter. He slipped it into an envelope, looked reluctantly at the huge file of assist trophy requests he had received, wrote an address on the envelope, and asked a Pidgey to mail it to Vale.

-----

"Hey, Isaac. How's it going today?" Jenna happily greeted her longtime friend.

"Not bad. It's actually been quite boring after we unleashed alchemy upon the world. I seriously thought that there would be war, but people around here seem quite content on peace."

"I'm glad about that. I don't want to run around the world to stop a _war_ this time." Jenna replied.

"Yeah. Definitely." Isaac and Jenna were walking up a path that slowly led uphill, which the two friend's houses were located.

All of a sudden, Jenna bent down a picked up a peculiar purple rock. "Hey, remember? Back then when we were kids…I found a psynergy rock like this and gave it to you. Do you still have it?"

Isaac thought for a moment. "Yeah." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a beautiful purple pendant. "Let me tell you: This rock has kept me alive when I was running out of psynergy. Truth be told, it gave me that last burst of psynergy when all of my djinnis were recovering in that last battle with Doom Dragon," Isaac explained.

"Wow. I never knew that." Jenna said.

"Yeah. I still need to thank you for that."

"No need." Jenna waved a hand at him.

"Hey, Isaac!" Dora yelled from just outside the house. Dora was Isaac's over-protective mom (though she reluctantly allowed Isaac wander the world after the Mt. Aleph incident). She was waving a piece of paper over her head; a bird perched on her shoulder.

"Aww…Look! A pidgey!" Jenna squealed. "I haven't seen a pokémon before. I never new they were so _cute_." She immediately ran over and stroked the bird, who put up no resistance. The pidgey flew off of Dora's shoulder and started playfully pecking Jenna.

Dora handed Isaac a letter. "I don't know who its from. Says 'From: Mario', 'Vale, Golden Sun', and 'Isaac'. I figured its yours."

Isaac curiously took the letter from his mom and looked at it. There was also a peculiar seal, which was a circle with two lines on it, creating 4 uneven quadrants.

Isaac conjured up a small hand with a sharp finger, and traced it along the tip of the envelope. His psynergy successfully cut open the envelope, without ripping anything else. This had taken him months of hard work to perfect.

He gently pulled out the piece of parchment, un-folded it, and began reading:

Dear Isaac,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to participate as an "Assist Trophy" in our newly renovated Smash Mansion. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary things you should bring, and a description of your living quarters. Renovation ends March 17th. We await your arrival no later than March 18th. I will send for someone to pick you up.

Yours Sincerely,

Mario.

Isaac continuously stared at the piece of parchment, reading and re-reading the symbols printed upon it. If this was legit, and Isaac really was invited to Smash Mansion, then Golden Sun would no longer be regarded as a secondary world anymore…

Dora noticed her son's reaction.

"What is it?" she questioned.

Isaac didn't respond. He just continued staring at the paper, his eyes rapidly darting from the top of the parchment to the bottom, and rising up again to re-read it. Dora confusedly walked over to behind Isaac, and read the letter too. She gasped.

"Of all Weyard! I can't believe it! My son has been selected to…t-to…" Dora was unable to let the words out.

"I can't believe it…" she muttered, and stalked off, contemplating the recent development within her head.

Isaac, meanwhile, shifted his attention to the enclosed lists. It simply said that he should bring a "weapon" of his choice for assist trophy use. Isaac selected his Sol Blade, but he believed that he would use psynergy since it represented his world as more unique than the generic sword wielders of Fire Emblem.

It also had a lengthy description of the mansion. He was delighted to find an orchestrated piece designed to re-enact his group's battle with Doom Dragon and all other monster battles under Felix's leadership.

He skipped down to the description of his living quarters. He was amazed at the image, since it included a large bedroom with a connected bathroom. There was also a window in the room. Isaac couldn't believe that he was so fortunate as to receive a window room until he learned that the two sages, Saleh and Soren, had magically fashioned the false window, while Michaiah had created artificial light with her light magic.

-------

A large crowd had gathered at the wooden arch that marked the only entrance and exit into Vale. Isaac remembered the similarity of this to his and Garet's leave to stop Saturos and Menardi years ago. However, this time, Garet was in the crowd cheering, and Jenna was hugging him.

"I'll miss you." Jenna sniffed.

Isaac patted her on the back. "Me too. But don't worry, you'll find yourself in that mansion one day, as well."

"How will you know?" Jenna asked Isaac, looking up into his calm, serene eyes.

"I've been reading a bit about Smash history. You know Pikachu? He was originally Ash's Pikachu, and Ash was devastated when he left. However, just 4 months ago, Ash (aka Pokémon Trainer) was also accepted to join Smash. They were reunited, along with 3 of his pokémon."

"Oh."

"I guarantee you that I'll manage to weasel you and some of the other people into Smash before the next big renovation." Isaac promised.

"Pinky swear?" Jenna inquired.

"Sure." Isaac held up his pinky, and hooked it with Jenna's. At that moment, a single brown mare came galloping into the village; riding atop it was an elegant Hylian soldier, at least to most people. Isaac immediately noticed that he was Link.

Aside him scurried a small, yellow mouse. Obviously, he was the Pikachu that Isaac had been talking about earlier. Jenna immediately ran over to it and began petting it, similar to her treatment to the Pidgey.

"Why are there so many people here to escort me? I thought Mario was just going to send a couple Hammer Bros. or a Fire Emblem Fighter." Isaac asked Link.

He grinned. "What? We're not good enough for you?" He teased.

"N-no…you're fine. I was just asking…"

"I was just joking." Link climbed off of his horse, Epona, and began to walk over to Isaac.

"Don't ask me why Mario's so paranoid recently. He had half his army escorting Lyn to the Mansion weeks earlier. So be glad its just me, Epona, Pikachu, and Pit." Link said.

"Yeah…wait. What? Pit's here too?" Isaac questioned him.

"I said not to ask me." Link teasingly raised his hands. "Mario's paranoid. Oh, and by the way, Pit's just outside, bow raised, preparing to shoot down any 'potential enemies'. Personally, I have no idea what Mario's going on about…since there really aren't any enemies left in Nintendo after Smash brought us all together."

"Yeah. I read about that." Isaac pulled out a book from bag, entitled, _Smash and Nintendo: Intertwined Histories_.

Link took a look at that. "I think you should leave that book here for the rest of the villagers to enjoy. We've got about 200 copies of that back at the mansion's library."

"Really?" Isaac asked, delighted. Isaac loved to read in his free time.

"Of course. There's quite a large selection of books there." Link took a glance at the sun. "We should be going. It'll take a few hours for us get to the mansion. Say goodbye to your friends."

Isaac nodded, and ran over. He handed Jenna the book that Link had suggested to leave behind, and playfully shot a "move" hand out at Garet when he came running over, asking what present he would be receiving.

Outside the village's boundaries, Isaac met Pit. He seemed like a friendly and interesting Angel. Isaac had also read quite a bit about him, and was really interested about his background.

Pit swooped low and grabbed Isaac's _Sol Blade_. He began to examine it and ran his hands across the smooth blade, staying just high enough to evade Isaac's jumping height.

"This is a nice blade." Pit commented, and began slashing around with it.

"Could you _please_ give that back?" Isaac asked, for the utmost time.

"One sec." Pit responded. Of course, he never gave it back after one second.

Isaac's scarf suddenly rose due to some unknown wind, and a tiny hand appeared out of no where, grabbing the sword out of Pit's hands and into Isaac's.

"Wow. No wonder Mario invited you. You have some interesting powers right there. Imagine pushing people off of stages! That'd be fun."

"Pi-kaaaa!" Pikachu agreed.

Pit flew lower to the ground, no longer bothering to scan for enemies, since there obviously "_weren't_ any around".

Pit and Pikachu began holding a conversation. Isaac looked confused, before Link said that people who spent time with these pokémon generally learn the language involuntarily. Also, pokémon already knew the human language anyways.

Isaac nodded. "Interesting. I'll be sure to do some research on pokémon once I get a chance to go to the library there."

"Oh, you'll love it. I learned all about the history of this master sword." Link pointed to the purple sword he had sheathed. "I also learned quite a bit about myself. Princess Zelda and I, we have been reincarnated from several generations ago. Obviously, none of us can remember anything about it, but this ocarina supposedly showed a bond between me and Zelda a few lifetimes ago." Link fished out an interesting-looking ocarina with a bluish hue with a tinge of white.

Link suddenly closed his eyes, and began to play. All of a sudden, the world grew quiet. Pit and Pikachu stopped talking and just listened. The birds soon began chirping, adding their own harmony to Link's melody.

"That's amazing." Isaac exclaimed.

"I know." Link said. "I was amazed too, since I didn't practice this at all. Mario just gave it to me, and I immediately knew how to play. That was also the day I stumbled upon the book that said how the _Hero of Time_ and his "princess" would reincarnate throughout multiple lifetimes."

"Wow. You have such a long history." Isaac remarked. "Although mine's is also interesting, it isn't that short or deep. That might be the reason why Mario is so reluctant in allowing me in. He believes me not to be mature enough."

"Probably. Mario's always been quite weird right before and after major renovations." Link remarked. "But you'll do fine. Zelda's read quite a bit about Alchemy in the libraries, and shared them with me on nights when we-" Link abruptly stopped talking, and his faced turned a light shade of pink.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing." Link replied. "Zelda just said a bunch about alchemy and the powers of your psynergy and djinns. Its quite amazing, actually."

"And _when_ is it that Zelda told you all of this? Could it possibly be nights when you guys sneaked out of the mansion, hoping for something _more_ to happen?" Isaac teased. He knew about this because he and Jenna would commit this "crime" often.

Link once again turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, leave him alone, Isaac." Pit said. "Let the poor boy be infatuated with Zelda. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that, except for the fact that he's too shy to notice that this is 2 sided love, but won't do anything about it!"

"Shut up, Pit." Link mumbled. Epona whinnied, which seemed like a laugh, directed towards Link. "You too, Epona."

Isaac chuckled. The people around here seem to know each other really well. He could get used to this.

Pikachu jumped onto Isaac's head and began squirming around on it. It squeaked and let out a little yawn. Isaac pet the little pokémon on its back, and felt it go to sleep.

"Woah. Pikachu must really be tired today. He never falls asleep early. Isaac, you should've seen that time way back then when Pikachu almost zapped the entire Smash house down to the ground!" Link said. Pikachu's ears wiggled, but did nothing else.

"There is so much history being made here. I can't wait to be apart of it." Isaac said.

"You're already apart of it, ever since that Pidgey flew into Vale." Pit said. "See that hill, Isaac?"

Isaac nodded.

"Just over there is Smash Mansion." Link answered before Pit could. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" Isaac climbed over the hill and gasped at what he saw. It was amazing.

**I'm sorry if this was a bit horrible, but I didn't have much time to proofread it. Maybe I'll get a Beta, but please review and tell me my faults. Don't flame, but constructive criticism is happily accepted.**


	2. Mario's Test

"Pika

"Pika!"

"Thanks," Isaac said. Of course, Link and Pit had to go do something else. Link to "harass" Zelda, as Pit jokingly put it. Isaac assumed Pit left to "harass" Link. That only left the tiny mouse pokémon.

Isaac reached out and smoothed the hair between the two, yellow, pointy ears. "Thanks, Pikachu."

"Pi-Pika-Pi!" Pikachu replied.

"I'll be fine," from the look Pikachu gave him; Isaac obviously gave an answer that had no relation the question.

Isaac sighed, "I'll do better next time."

Pikachu nodded, then bounded away. Isaac slowly turned and stared at the wooden door in front of him. He knocked.

"Come in," resounded a voice with a distinct Italian feel.

Isaac gently pushed the door open and came face to face with a young man with a jet-black mustache and his famed red hat with a large M in the center surrounded by a white circle.

"Hey," Isaac weakly mumbled, pulling up a chair and plopped down into it.

Mario examined Isaac carefully, his eyes resting on his Sol Blade, similar to Pit's actions.

"You seem lonely," Mario noted, standing up and circumventing his desk. "You know you're allowed to bring three friends…"

Isaac's eyes lit up.

"…though not of the same race as the character in question."

Isaac's eyes lit "down".

"You have any suggestions?" Mario sat down on a chair opposite him, looking comfortable because he was finally away from his large desk.

"I do. I've got these three djinni…"

"Great," and without further ado, a magician, probably Saleh, appeared with a bright flash, followed by Flint, Sap, and Granite.

"Thank you!" Isaac breathed.

"No problem," Mario waved a hand. "We need our fighters happy! Now on to the main problem…"

Saleh motioned the djinni to follow him. "Don't worry, I'm leading them to your room." Isaac nodded.

"Come," Mario signaled towards a door to the left of the room. "We're going to decide what move you shall use as an assist trophy!"

Isaac nodded once more, and meekly took a step into the room. Mario followed behind him.

"Wow, what a magnificent sight. I wish I had these back home…the only better thing I've ever seen was the Temple of Time, back then when I was interviewing Link…" Mario muttered.

Isaac was simply awed. _The Sol Sanctum…_ "How did you do this?" Isaac stuttered.

"Ask Jeff. He's a mechanical _genius_. He created all our stages…forged all our items…and still has the time to be an assist trophy. By the way, he has to build tons of rockets a day to satisfy the demand." Mario explained. "This room creates a replica of a desired stage of a person currently situated in it. Theoretically, this room is only a black void when its empty…but its impossible to test it."

Isaac nodded, looking around. Boy, he could even smell that old, rocky stench he sniffed when he first stepped in, many years ago.

"Too bad the temple is gone now…maybe this Jeff person could re-create a stage based on this!" Isaac suggested.

Mario nodded. "Probably. I'd support it too. This place is absolutely… we need to get on with the work now." Mario shook his head and pulled out a sheet full of instructions.

"First off, I'm going to ask you to come up with a couple of moves that you deem appropriate. After all…I'm not too entirely familiar with psynergy."

Isaac seemed taken aback. _This guy who knows virtually everything doesn't know about psynergy?_

Therefore, Isaac took a deep breath, and waved his hands simply. A small sparkle of light appeared before them, and a large, shiny and crimson-gold sword fell from the sky, burying itself into the ground, while the entire room began shaking. As soon as it began, everything calmed down.

Mario clapped. "Good job. A bit intricate, perhaps. Worthy for a final smash…definitely not an assist trophy."

Isaac sighed. There weren't many moves that were less powerful than Ragnarok. It was one of the beginner moves. Mario just wouldn't let Isaac show off his potential as a playable fighter.

Isaac thought for a bit. Mario liked originality. The devil or demon dude moves the stage around, that bat (Barbara, is it?) makes sounds with her guitar. Or, some random dog or Mr. Resetti appears just to mess around with the fighters!

Isaac suddenly held his hands out, palm and fingers pointing upwards. He lifted his arms, and a mass of spiky thorns broke through the stone ground and flew towards the sky.

Mario nodded his head. "No…no…too powerful. Impossible to avoid if the stage is small."

"I can always make the range smaller," Isaac offered.

"No. What about big stages, then?"

"All right. How about this?" Isaac questioned. He waved his hands once more, and a small flash of light flickered before them. Immediately, the ground began trembling, with increasing ferocity. So much, that Mario tripped. Being too far to help him, Isaac immediately used Catch, and a large hand, which gave off an eerie greenish hue, shot out to prevent him from hitting his face.

"Thanks," Mario muttered, wiping himself. "_That_ was a nice move, though."

"Really?" Isaac thought. "That earthquake was…most likely higher level than an _Assist Trophy_."

"Yeah. Those hands…they could push anybody off the stage! Its also unique, original…" And at that, Mario began pacing the room, occasionally coming up with another reason why "Move/Carry/Lift" was such a great move. Fortunately, all of his conclusions fit each of his other psynergy moves as well, as he could very much use such information against Mario later.

Moments later, Isaac was once again seated in Mario's office again, waiting as Mario scratched writing onto a piece of parchment. When he was done, Mario handed it to Isaac.

"There. Its now official: You're an assist and your official move shall be…err…'Move'!"

"Great," Isaac smiled ruefully at Mario's poor attempt at a pun.

"Now for that…_Sol Sanctum_, was it? I need to replicate that," and Mario immediately asked for Jeff to appear in his office. Isaac quietly slipped out the door.

**So…how was that? A bit short? Sorry, but I guarantee that the next chapter will be MUCH longer. Please R&R! And for those of you who can't wait, I'll give you a little preview: (Preview subject to change in the real chapter)**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF MID-CHAPTER 3!  
**

_The door swung open as a disgruntled looking Shadow Beast flew out and landed with a thump on the floor. An odd looking girl with an orange hand protruding from her head followed the beast through the door, lightly floating in the air._

"_Hah! Beat that!" The girl yelled. "If you couldn't beat me back then, how'd you think you can beat me now?"_

"_You had that crazy wolf with you back then…" the shadow beast replied. "And anyways, I trained. I'm telling you, Mario will pick me as a Subspace enemy next!"_

_The impish girl nodded. "Right." Suddenly, she noticed the guests. _

"_Hey! You guys ready for a nice fight?" the girl punched the air in front of her. "The Black Knight and Isaac…interesting matchup."_

"_How'd you know my name?" Isaac asked, cautiously._

_The girl laughed. "Everybody knows, silly! And I suggest you guys hurry up, Final Destination is always being fought after, even at this time of night!" She flew off, with an irritated Shadow Beast following her._

"_That's Midna," the Dark Knight explained. "She's a bit…odd. Link sure knows how to breed them, eh? First Navi, now Midna."_

_Isaac nodded, though he had no idea what the Dark Knight was rambling on about. He had read about The Legend of Zelda, yet he hadn't read more than a few sentences about Navi, and completely missed out on Midna. He'd need to do more studying._

_The Dark Knight directed his hand toward the door. "Jump in," he offered._

_Isaac shakily walked over the door, and looked inside. There was a single platform, flashing purple and blue lights, while a single white line flew everywhere. The platform traveled over a beautiful ocean under the sunset, then teleported to an eerie, dark dimension, flashing purple and clashing blue whirls. _

_Isaac jumped in. _


	3. The Smash Mansion

After wandering around for a few minutes, Isaac came to realize that he never figured out where his room was supposed to be

After wandering around for a few minutes, Isaac came to realize that he never figured out where his room was supposed to be.

A shadow beast bumbled over, and Isaac remembered from his readings that this particular figure was a shadow beast from…he couldn't remember. But obviously, this creature couldn't be of much help, so he continued wandering. Isaac felt the piercing glare from the shadow beast from behind as he turned the corner.

A particular door caught his attention. He took a look at the sign plastered onto the finely polished wooden door before grabbing the doorknob and turning it. He gently pushed open the door, and felt a gush of cool air slap him on the face.

He glanced around the darkened room. There was an old, rickety desk on one corner of the room, with a small potted flower placed on top. The sign on top mentioned how this desk was an antique; being one of the first pieces of furniture ever to be placed within the mansion.

Along the walls, there were doors. There was one door for each wall. The door Isaac came in from was directly behind him, while the other three contained other such material.

Obviously, this was the supposed "Vault" that Mario had created to archive or store all related objects that appeared throughout the decade of Smash Bros.' existence.

Isaac walked over to the door on the right, which was labeled "Library". This is probably the library that Link referred to back when he came to fetch me.

Isaac pushed open the door and walked inside. The room was a brightly lit room with shiny and recently polished wooden bookshelves, lined with books about every aspect of Nintendo history, along with an entire section devoted to other universe's histories.

Isaac explored the rows of bookshelves, occasionally stopping when he spotted an interesting book, such as The many "Links" of History. That particular book was marked as a Hylian history book, mentioning how each "Link" in history was related.

After much wandering, Isaac stumbled upon a small, room, which contained many CDs and videocassettes. Each one was labeled properly. He lightly slid in one of the videocassettes and began watching a professional recording of a brawl between Mario and Sonic. Quite epic.

He carefully ejected the videocassette and placed it back on its original shelf. Isaac then proceeded to scan the music library, pausing occasionally to look curiously at particularly shiny CDs. He stopped at a shelf marked "Battle Scene/Final Boss". The CD itself had a large sun plastered over it, followed by the words "Golden Sun".

He grabbed a CD player from a nearby hook, and slid the CD inside.

"Impressive," Isaac thought. "Whoever wrote this really captured the feel of fighting dragons…which always seem to be final bosses!" It began with a loud electric guitar feel, including a progressive rock band theme. It would play through many scales, similar to the patterns between monster battles. It would finally land on an especially strong tune, which reminded Isaac of a fire-breathing dragon, and soon began cycling infinitely on the final tune.

He placed everything back delicately, though he still had no idea why he was handling things so carefully. It was probably due to the feeling that he wasn't allowed in the Vault.

Next, Isaac decided to explore the "antique" room. The description on the door stated, "All Smash artifacts no longer in use are displayed here".

The interior of the room was covered with old, dusty, glass cases. The first case Isaac came across showed three pokéballs.

The sign described the technological elevation between the three; how the first one was uncomfortable for residing pokémon, and few wished to stay confined in it. The last pokéball was the most technologically advanced; trainers in the Pokémon regions couldn't even get their hands on these yet. Apparently, they were more comfortable than luxury balls and had the capacity to hold 10 Onixs. It was also lighter and easier to throw.

The next several containers also contained useful items, ranging from capsules to fire flowers. A good portion of them were updated and revised by Jeff.

Seeing nothing of immediate interest within the room, Isaac exited the room.

He entered the final room, which was specifically marked as "Trophies and Stickers".

"What is the purpose of trophies and stickers?" Isaac wondered as he opened the door.

The room itself, although it didn't answer Isaac's question, was quite a sight. The floor was littered with layers of stickers, each individually imprinted with an influential representative from each region of Nintendo. The layers of stickers, and its shallowest, rose to Isaac's ankles.

Scanning the floor, Isaac was unable to spot anybody familiar on any of the stickers. Mario obviously hadn't put any Golden Sun material in yet…

The room was also lined with shelves, similar to the design in the library. Each row of shelf included several cubbies, many of which had a small figurine and a booklet enclosed within. Although Isaac was able to reach in and grab the booklets, an odd force field prevented him from directly touching the trophies.

"Demonstrates its generosity by scattering its boxes as it wanders…appeared in titles ever since Mario saved her after... will reveal its fiendish side…resides high up in the ozone layer where it flies endlessly…helicopter that can throw punches from its wings…"

Isaac yawned. He was getting tired, and it was about time he stopped wasting time and concentrate on finding his room, or else he'll be spending the night on the floor in some deserted hallway, and wake up to the scary sight of an open-mouthed Gulpin.

"A strong-willed Psynergy adept of the bloodline of an ancient race thought to have been lost with the downfall of civilization. He can manipulate earth-based forces and is also a highly skilled swordsman. He sets out to protect a lighthouse that can release the sealed powers of alchemy. In Smash Bros., he uses "Move" energy, which creates an energy field that pushes foes away."

"Wow…Mario updates things fast," Isaac thought, as he read the tiny booklet. He raised his eyes and looked at his miniature figurine. It was definitely him in the odd stance when Isaac first used Move to save Mario. Probably some cameras in that room…

He reached for the figurine, and was quite a bit surprised when his gloved hand wrapped around the cold, metal trophy. He brought it to eye level and examined it again.

"Shadow Bugs - Embodiments of a primordial substance that can take the form of any number of lesser Subspace foes. They can also copy the forms of trophies to create evil doppelganger versions of them. The mysterious substance inside Mr. Game & Watch can be extracted endlessly. Once Tabuu discovered this, he used Mr. Game & Watch to create the Subspace Army," a cold, hard voice recited from directly behind Isaac, the sound reverberating around the room.

Isaac immediately jumped around. Right there, towering directly in front of him was a large man dressed in pure black armor with occasional purple plates and white borders. His ripped, red cape flung ominously behind him. In his right hand, he held a large two-handed sword that rang the word "Ettard", though Isaac didn't know where that name came from.

"Although that story was invented by one of the Subspace Scribes, those shadow bugs are real. Best take the trophy with you; don't want an evil doppelganger version of you walking around, now do you?"

"Anyways, these trophies are only here for temporary placement. The owner of the figurine is expected to take it sooner or later," the man explained, lifting up his own trophy, "My name is 'The Black Knight', by the way, though some people call me General Zelgius."

Isaac nodded. "I-Isaac," Isaac introduced himself, cautiously taking The Black Knight's outstretched hand. His fatigue had completely washed away.

"You're the new boy that arrived just this morning, aren't you?" The Black Knight asked.

"Yeah," Isaac replied.

"Ahh…come on! I've got something to show you. Mind you, this place is really crowded during the day, so its best we go check it out before the sun rises," The Black Knight said. He turned around, and waddling through the stickers, exited the room. Isaac followed him.

The Black Knight exited the Vault, and led Isaac through a seemingly endless maze of hallways. Finally, he stopped in front of the door, and opened it. He gestured his hand towards the door, allowing Isaac to enter first.

The lobby was quite amazing. The floors, walls, and roof was seemingly invisible, though there had to be one, otherwise The Black Knight, the sofa, the two doors, and Isaac wouldn't be floating.

Isaac walked over and plopped down on the sofa. Underneath, a platform was flying and jumping across universes. There were two creatures fighting there. They both resembled black monsters, though each had odd markings on them.

The female's, or what Isaac guessed was a female, head suddenly burst open, and a large, orange hand flew out. It swiped at the opposing creature, sending it flying out into the distance.

As the creature disappeared with a spark, the door opposite Isaac flew open, and the creature flew out of it, landing on Isaac and the sofa with a heap.

The Black Knight stood by, looking amused, "I always tell people the sofa should be moved…but no, nobody ever listens to me!"

The odd looking girl with the orange hand still protruding from her head followed the beast through the door, lightly floating in the air.

"Hah! Beat that!" The girl yelled. "If you couldn't beat me back then, how'd you think you can beat me now?"

"You had that crazy wolf with you back then…" the shadow beast replied. "And anyways, I trained – hard; I was certain I could beat you this time! And I'm telling you, Mario will pick me as a Subspace enemy next!"

The impish girl nodded. "Right." Suddenly, she noticed the guests.

"Hey! You guys ready for a nice fight?" the girl punched the air in front of her. "The Black Knight and Isaac…interesting matchup."

"How'd you know my name?" Isaac asked, cautiously.

The girl laughed. "Everybody knows, silly! And I suggest you guys hurry up, Final Destination is always being fought after, even at this time of night!" She flew off, with an irritated Shadow Beast following her.

"That's Midna," the Dark Knight explained. "She's a bit…odd. Link sure knows how to breed them, eh? First Navi, now Midna."

Isaac nodded, though he had no idea what the Dark Knight was rambling on about. He had read about The Legend of Zelda, yet he hadn't read more than a few sentences about Navi, and completely missed out on Midna. He'd need to do more studying.

The Dark Knight directed his hand toward the door. "Jump in," he offered.

Isaac shakily walked over the door, and looked inside. There was a single platform, flashing purple and blue lights, while a single white line flew everywhere. The platform traveled over a beautiful ocean under the sunset, then teleported to an eerie, dark dimension, flashing purple and clashing blue whirls.

Isaac jumped in. Suddenly, Isaac felt a strange sensation, as lines of light circles and surrounded him every which way. A dozen ghostly figures of Earth djinni surrounded the light orb, and he gently fell to the ground, sending a cloud of dust flying.

Isaac looked up, and immediately flinched. A large group of perhaps 50, well-equipped and armed soldiers were rushing towards him. In the back, sitting atop a large warhorse, rode The Black Knight.

Isaac unsheathed his sword, reading to protect himself from the onslaught of soldiers. However, as the Black Knight rode close enough to be able to spot his pupils, the line of charging soldiers vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Isaac blinked once, and rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what could have possibly caused such a realistic illusion. Before Isaac could contemplate any longer, however, the Black Knight stepped out of the smoke.

"You have an interesting intro animation," The Black Knight remarked. He sounded quite amused at Isaac's currently situation, though his helmet blocked out all possibilities of seeing his face.

"W-What was that?" Isaac asked.

"It was an intro animation," The Black Knight explained. "The stages search through an individual's history, and creates an animation that lands the individual onto the stage. Mine was a horse carrying me here…accompanied by a thousand troops of course," he added, amused.

"And mine was…a bunch of Earth Djinn transporting me through a … tube of light," Isaac stated.

"Yes. However, stages have some interesting sense of humor. They like to make over-exaggerated intro animations, that Jeff is constantly toning them down so the stage doesn't splatter the audience with who knows what."

"Mhm…"

The Black Knight lifted his sword, and pointed it at Isaac. "At your ready."

Isaac pulled out his Sol Blade.

"You do know that you're not to use psynergy, right? It would be ridiculously un-even."

Isaac nodded. "Just me and my blade."

Isaac lifted his sword and swung viciously. The Black Knight parried it, forcing Isaac blade down quite a considerable amount.

Isaac groaned, and jumped back. He rolled around the Black Knight and attempted to stab his back. He was once again met with the resistance of Alondite.

They continued fighting as such, Isaac barely able to parry and block the Alondite from slamming him off Final Destination.

Sweating, Isaac lifted his blade up for one, final attempt. Suddenly, a meteor, Mediggo, appeared from the sky and landed on The Black Knight, sending him spiraling into the distance.

Isaac blinked once, and felt himself suddenly moving incredibly slowly. The next thing he noticed was the lobby, with the Black Knight lying painfully on the ground.

Isaac ran over to him, "You alright?"

"Yeah," the knight grumbled. "What was that? I told you not to use psynergy."

"My sword. It has some special powers, and occasionally calls on some over-powered meteor," Isaac explained.

"Really? Us beorc lost the ability to do that a long time ago…"

"Finally you guys are done!" A voice called out. "I thought that the parrying and attacking would never end! It was giving me a backache! You kids should be sleeping at this hour, anyways, not fighting your guts out!"

Isaac turned around and was met with non other than Mr. Resetti.

Isaac scratched the back of his head. "Er…"

The Black Knight placed a gloved hand on Isaac's shoulder, and led him out. "Don't worry about him. He just loves to hear his own voice. By the way, you must be tired, eh? I'll take you to your room."

"Thanks," Isaac muttered, still slightly panting from their battle.

"Tomorrow, you'll see your first match. Pikachu vs. Pit vs. Meta Knight vs. Lucas, I believe," the knight explained.

"Hmm…" Isaac contemplated. It would be nice to help out Pikachu. He was quite nice to me.

"Ah…we're here," The Black Knight exclaimed, pointing towards one of hundreds of doors in their current hallway.

"Umm. Thanks!" Isaac said, immensely tired.

"No problem. I'd love to fight again sometime, although I'll be giving you a sword," the knight said.

"Yeah," Isaac yawned, and pulled open the door. He stumbled in; still wearing his armor, and fell onto the bed.

If he were awake, he would have stood in the entrance for hours on end, staring at the lavish decorations and furniture, while wondering how there could possibly be a window in a room located in the middle of the mansion.

Of course, sleep currently more important.

* * *

**Gah. That was a horrible chapter. I kinda rushed it, because I wanted to get ready for a new story that popped into my head (see profile). I've got one more chapter left (where Isaac ultimately proves himself and the entire Golden Sun community that they are a real Nintendo legacy-ish kind of thing.)**

**Please review!**


	4. The Finale

So, SirJoshizzle has recently announced that he is retiring from fanfiction. I told him to take a nice break, and then PLEASE come back. Apparently, he hasn't replied yet, so…I'm writing a petition!

* * *

A ray of sun flowed steadily into the room due to a slightly bent curtain. On the lavish bed lay a blonde haired boy, still dressed in full attire, which included a sword on his back.

He lay sprawled on the bed, on top of the beautiful, red silk blankets imported from Viridian City's China town. Suddenly, the peacefulness air of the room was broken by a thundering knock on the door.

"Isaac? You awake?" A voice called out from behind the door, "Open up! Your first match is going to start at noon, and we'd like for you to have lunch with us, since you missed breakfast…"

"Mbmb…" Isaac grumbled, "J-Jenna…go away…hmm…I'm s-sleeping"

"Hmm? What'd you say? Was it 'Jenna'? I'm not a Jenna…I'm Mr. Wright you see, one of the assist trophies? Advisor to the mayor of Sim City."

"What? Sin City?" Isaac giggled girlishly, "I've seen that b-before…"

Mr. Wright pounded on the door, "Can I come in? You don't…sound too right in there."

Isaac let out a loud, deliberate sigh, "I'm coming." He stayed there, sprawled on the bed unnaturally.

"There, that's better," Mr. Wright exclaimed, after hearing Isaac's answer. He waited several moments, and after hearing no footsteps, pounded on the door again.

"Isaac!" Mr. Wright yelled. He received nothing in reply.

"Oh, forget it. I'll ask Resetti to come up, he'll knock some sense into you," Mr. Wright muttered. As he walked down the hallway, he whispered, "I almost feel sorry for that boy." Mr. Wright cracked a smile.

* * *

"That stupid boy…" Mr. Resetti muttered, "took away from some good underground exploring time just so I could wake him up! I'm not a parent…" Mr. Resetti looked up and saw a wooden door with the numbers, "3601" imprinted on a gold plaque.

From within the room, Isaac jolted awake and turned around. There was a pickaxe sticking through the door. Isaac's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice yell,

"GET UP! I'VE ENOUGH OF YOU YESTERDAY, AND TODAY, YOU DISTRACT FROM MY UNDERGROUND ALONE TIME JUST SO I CAN WAKE YOU UP! I'm NOT YOUR PARENT! GET UP, I SAY, INSTANTLY, OR ELSE I'LL KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

"Y-Yes, sir," Isaac mumbled, and began smoothing out the creases on his shirt. His back felt sore, and that was probably due to his odd sleeping position.

Mr. Resetti, either legitimately not hearing him or pretending not to just in order to find an excuse to yell again, screamed, "WHAT IS THAT I HEAR? NOTHING! GET UP! I OUGHT TO BE HEARING FOOTSTEPS AND DRAWERS OPENING AND WATER FLOWING AND THE SHOWER A-RUNNING AND ALL THAT STUFF!"

Isaac stared as the pickaxe slowly removed itself from the door, only to be replaced by a pair of eyes, staring in, "ISAAC! STOP STANDING THERE! GET MOVING, YOU SHOULD BE DRESSED IN NEW CLOTHES BY NOW!"

"I'll start dressing if you'll remove your eyes from that hole."

"Hmph," Mr. Resetti grunted, and moved away. Soon after, a towel weeded its way through the hole, effectively blocking it. "I'll get somebody to replace it soon. In the meantime…do you want to hear a story about…"

Isaac groaned, and placed a hand on one of his ears. He immediately ran into a connected bathroom to relieve himself from that painfully aggravating voice.

As soon as the door opened, Isaac stared agape at the finely polished stone bathroom. The floor was made out of pure marble, Isaac presumed, and the countertop was made of elegant granite.

The sink and faucet was gold-colored, and Isaac believed that it was real gold as well. The bathtub, which also doubled as a shower, was equally elegant; a mixture of a stone bathtub and gold faucet was perfectly in with Isaac's liking.

He immediately undressed and doused himself with warm water. He sighed contently; this was certainly better than bathing in a freezing lake back in Vale. However, he'd have to get used to not spoiling himself _too_ much. A little bit would be okay…

* * *

After a delightfully scrumptious dinner served by Cook Kirby, Isaac descended the stairs and into the "AT Lobby", as directed by his escort, a faceless white cat known as Blanca. She demanded that Isaac draw on her face after the match, which he kindly denied. This was received by a heavy tantrum.

Isaac stepped into the brightly lit lobby, seemingly more attractive and welcome than the welcoming lobby for _Final Destination_. The floor was made of cleanly polished glass, as did the floor and roof. This gave Isaac an uncanny feeling of "floating, but about to fall down".

He stared out, impressed at the stage spread out before him. It was a floating platform with three smaller platforms above it. The audience arced a semi-circle around the stadium.

Barbara, one of the other assist trophies, held the mike. "Ready? 3! 2! 1! Go!" She immediately slid in one of the CDs from the vault and began spinning it. Before long, she tossed in a few more and created her own, creative DJ mix.

Mr. Resetti stumbled into the room. "Stop it with that loud noise! That darn music is all I can hear, and these old ears of mine aren't that sensitive!"

Barbara blushed and removed a few of the discs. Suddenly, a light lit up in the middle of the floor. Saki suggested that Isaac go, because he was new. Mr. Resetti, apparently, thought otherwise, since he threatened Isaac with his pickaxe.

Isaac nimbly stepped aside, and Mr. Resetti strolled with his nose in the sky towards the beam of light. He stepped into it and disappeared. Isaac looked underneath him, and saw Mr. Resetti pop up in the middle of the field. He began blabbering, and Isaac shook his head, grinning. The person who picked up the assist trophy, Pit, slapped his face with his own hand.

Isaac watched amusedly from his stands far above, as the big screen TV showed Mr. Resetti droning on about random things. Isaac wasn't sure if it was his eyes, but he was certain that the brawlers were temporarily blinded when they walked too near Mr. Resetti.

_Was it some kind of odd talent he has? I'd better be careful the next time I go near him_.

Saki walked over and placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder, effectively startling him.

"Sorry! I was just saying, since its your first battle, we think that the next time someone picks up an assist trophy, you should go. We've all been on the field quite a few times, each. Resetti…" Saki jerked a head towards Mr. Resetti, who finally came back, "has been down there _quite _a few times.

"What did you say about me, bub?" Mr. Resetti screeched.

Saki placed his hands up in defeat, "Nothing."

"It'd _better_ be nothing," Mr. Resetti commented before plopping himself on the couch and instantly falling asleep, all the talking obviously taking its toll on his body.

Soon after, the light in the center of the room lit up again. "That was fast," Mr. Wright commented, looking at the pillar.

The rest of the room looked over at Isaac, who reluctantly walked forward. He stepped into the pillar, and felt immediate warmth surrounding his body. _So _this_ is why Mr. Resetti is so eager to go in here all the time_.

All of a sudden, the light disappeared and he saw himself surrounded by screaming fans. A blue arrow that just released from Pit flew straight towards Isaac, but before he was able to respond, it hit him dead on. Fortunately, Mario's assist trophy spell protected Isaac from any bodily harm.

"Only Stafy gets hurt," Isaac reminded himself. He then turned his attention towards the field and scanned for any targets. Pit eyed him warily, since he knew of Isaac's power. Pikachu looked at Isaac curiously, waiting for him to attack for it. Lucas and Metaknight fought on, only barely aware of his presence.

Isaac grinned, for he had found his target. He watched Metaknight and Lucas's duel for a while. Pikachu and Pit wisely moved aside and began a small duel, both watching Isaac carefully. Neither knew the poor attack that Mario had assigned him.

Metaknight lifted his gold sword, while Lucas lifted an arm coated and ready to PK Fire. Immediately, a large hand with a ghostly green hue burst out and pushed on the dueling couple.

Immediately, Metaknight began flapping his wings, and barely managed to escape. Lucas wasn't given the time and concentration enough to create the much-needed PK Thunder.

Isaac grinned as another hand appeared. Metaknight's yellow eyes widened as he braced for impact. All that remained was Pikachu and Pit. Isaac turned and aimed for Pit, but he managed to dodge it.

As soon as the last hand disappeared, Isaac felt the warm light embrace him once again.

* * *

"Isaac!" A familiar voice called. The blonde boy turned around, and was met with the gleaming red-haired face of his favorite childhood friend, Jenna.

"Hey there, how's it going, back in Vale?" Isaac asked, "Is Felix treating you alright?"

"Hmh," Felix cleared his throat, "I'm doing alright, and Jenna is fine as well, thank you."

Jenna elbowed Felix painfully in the stomach, earning a satisfactory grunt. "Sorry," Felix mumbled.

Isaac chuckled, "You know, this place is beautiful. I can show you my room sometime, its quite marvelous."

"You're not getting my sister into your room," Felix said in his "overprotective" tone.

"Why…oh," Isaac laughed, "Do you honestly thing that I would do _that_? Come on, Felix, you traveled with me for over a year! You should know me better!"

Felix grunted again. "Oh, come on, Felix, you're just jealous because Isaac gets to live in this place and you don't," Jenna teased.

Felix pretended he didn't hear his sister.

Isaac laughed; it was great to reunite with his old friends…

Isaac led the group to the lobby of the castle. Jenna gasped excitedly, staring at the lavish and intricate decorations dotting the room. In the middle stood a large, flat-screen plasma TV.

They were showing replays of the most recent brawl. Isaac plopped down on a sofa, and motioned Felix and Jenna to sit down as well.

A light lit up in the center of the screen, and Isaac appeared soon after.

"Woot!" Jenna cheered. Felix glared at her a bit disapprovingly, but still wore a grin on his mouth.

The TV Isaac managed to push off Metaknight and Lucas, and Isaac managed to fully appreciate how the two were in a fetal position as the green hand sped infinitely onwards.

Suddenly, the screen dimmed and Pit jumped into the screen. "Now, look at this!" He said, holding half of Paletuna's Bow.

He traced a circle using his bow, which created a visible red circle on the screen. "Let's zoom in, shall we?"

The screen zoomed in; the blurriness became clear as a line traveled downwards. This continued until the red circle and the object within was the only visible thing on the screen.

Pit jumped into the screen once again. "Now…what do you think this is?" He asked. Pit pulled out a small, black box, and pushed a button. The image on the screen immediately sharpened, and Isaac could make out the image of Zelda smiling contently while laying on Link's shoulder.

"This has been a short announcement by yours truly, Pit." Pit exclaimed, and the battle resumed.

"That boy has serious issues," Isaac chuckled.

* * *

"Isaac…Isaac…" A voice said, shaking him, "Isaac…"

"Hm? What? Its still pitch black outside…" Isaac responded weakly.

"We've got a problem," the voice said.

Isaac slowly opened his eyes, and saw the piercing blue eyes of a man he couldn't recognize, though he seemed extremely familiar.

"W-Who are you?" Isaac replied, completely awake now.

"Remember me?" The man grinned, "General Zelgius is the name, or rather, _The Black Knight_."

_Oh, so that's what he looks like without his armor on_.

"What's wrong?" Isaac mumbled incoherently as he slowly pulled himself out of bed.

"We're under siege," Zelgius exclaimed

"We're under _what_?" Isaac asked, now fully awake.

Zelgius scratched the back of his head, "some idiot let loose the cage full of shadow bugs, and erm…they stole the trophies."

"So?" Isaac asked.

"Remember what I said what the shadow bugs could do? If allowed to roam freely…Just come with me. Quickly, put up your armor. Mario is assembling a defense force."

"Alright," Isaac said, grabbing his sword and putting on his chest plate.

Once he was fully dressed, Zelgius led Isaac out the room and through a series of hallways. He stopped at the foot of a staircase, "Climb up there, and Mario will tell you your instructions. I need to get my sword and armor on."

Isaac nodded, and watched Zelgius hurry off. He climbed the endless winding staircase for what seemed like eternity, but he finally reached the top.

Mario was standing and the ramparts of the castle, glaring down towards the ground. A dozen soldiers bearing the Hyrule or Crimean crests surrounded him, each holding a bow with fire magic infused within.

"Hey, Mario," Isaac said. Mario turned around. "Good-a morning, Isaac! We've got-a problem a-here…"

"I noticed. General Zelgius just told me," Isaac said.

"Ahh…Zelgius got to you too, eh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, some a-idiot released the shadow bugs, and erm…stole the trophies. We've got a siege of "evil doppelgangers" at our a-doorstep.

Suddenly, the castle shook violently, causing the group of people to fall on the stone ground.

"What was that?" Isaac exclaimed.

Mario had a worried look on his face. "I'm going to go check downstairs and organize the party. I'm leaving you in charge up here."

Isaac nodded as Mario clambered down the steps. He directed his attention over the castle ramparts, and stared down on the once-peaceful field. It was now covered in small, purple objects while familiar and non-familiar beings rose out of the flood, each covered in a deep, purple hue.

Isaac slowly pulled out his Sol Blade, and held it out over the castle ramparts. The rising sun reflected a deathly golden shine upon the metal blade, which reflected two-fold across the entire field.

"Fire!" Isaac yelled, and the soldiers immediately strung their bows and released. A barrage of fire soon fell upon the shadow bugs down below, but it wasn't enough. Every time an "evil doppelganger" returned to trophy shape, another group of shadow bugs would devour it on the spot.

Isaac soon felt his Sol Blade vibrate uncontrollably, and he brought it back over the castle in case he dropped it.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers gasped, "Look over there!" He pointed.

Isaac looked: A large, flaming _something_ was flying in towards the castle from the direction of the golden sun.

"What," Isaac breathed, as the large _something_ buried itself deep within the field of shadow bugs. Although everyone thought this tremendous impact would immediately destroy the threat, the shadow bugs seemed to have regeneration properties.

However, the impact _had_ momentarily incapacitated the shadow bug army, which allowed Isaac to retrieve a load of trophies using his famous, green hand.

Suddenly, a yellow craft, followed by two white/blue aircraft flew by overhead. Isaac recognized those as the ship of Samus Aran, the bounty hunter, and Fox and Falco's arwings.

They immediately fired a barrage of missiles and laser beams towards the field, while a wave of defendants swarmed out to prevent the incoming assault of doppelgangers.

It seems like we'll finally eradicate those shadow bugs…

Unfortunately, a stray missile fired from doppleganger Snake buried itself into one of the arwings, sending it flying towards the other two ships, and they all landed in a burning heap on the ground.

Isaac's eyes widened, "FOX! FALCO! SAMUS!" He yelled. Fortunately, he saw three figures painfully clamber out of the wreckage.

Down below, Mario's army was steadily becoming trophy-fied. The oncoming army of evil doppelgangers was growing larger, while Mario's assault team was dwindling. Shadow bugs had also devoured the original Samus, Fox, and Falco.

"Wait for me here," Isaac stated. He jumped into the air, and created a wave of earth that allowed him to slide down towards the surface. He landed point-blank on the head of one of the doppelgangers.

Immediately, the shadow bug's puppets surrounded Isaac, as he began to ferociously attack and defend, calling upon the power of the Earth as he never did before.

As he thrust his blade through the heart of Mr. Resetti, who promptly turned to a trophy, he glanced up. Mario's eyes were upon them, full of admiration, and was it…_fear_?

"Mario…what's up?" Isaac asked.

Mario shook his head, "Nothing…" He absently punched a primid stupid enough to walk drunkenly towards him.

Isaac shrugged it off and began calling forth a barrage of Earthen Spires. He followed with a large earthquake that left most of his foes on the ground, then using the 3 djinni allowed him by Mario, Isaac summoned Cybele.

Cybele landed in the middle of the battlefield, squashing several doppelgangers instantly. In the next moment, vines spewed up from the ground and immediately turned nearly all the combatants on the field into trophies, regardless of friend or foe. Truthfully, this created quite a few shadow bug trophies…

"Isaac…" Mario clambered up, out of breath, "T-That was amazing! How did you do that?"

Isaac blushed, "It wasn't really my doing. It was these guys," he pointed to the panting djinni standing next to him.

"I see," Mario turned around and scanned the field. He spotted Link limping towards a trophy-fied Zelda, attempting to revive her. Further away, Yoshi stood, eyes wide open and tongue hanging uselessly out of his mouth. He was obviously in shock.

Visibly, none of the enemies were left standing. All the dopplgangers were turned back into trophies, and the shadow bugs were either eradicated or turned into trophies.

"We're going to have quite a large collection of shadow bug trophies from now on," Mario joked. "Now lets go collect these trophies and put them where they belong, or de-trophy-fy real people."

Before Mario could take a step, however, Tabuu rose from the forest just bordering the field. "Wait!"

"Oh, hey Tabuu. You got a lead on who released the shadow bugs?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "I did."

"W-What?" Mario asked. He wasn't expecting that, "you're joking, right?"

"No. I don't joke," Tabuu whispered. You created me, but I never got what I deserved. Nobody would challenge me, because I was too strong. Nobody would befriend me because I was "unapproachable". Now…I'll lead this place, and people will be FORCED to approach me."

"W-What are you planning?" Mario asked. Isaac pulled his sol blade out of his sheath.

"Puny human," Tabuu chuckled, "do you really plan on taking me on? Without your djinni, you are absolutely nothing."

Isaac didn't respond. What Tabuu said was partly true; his djinni gave him nearly all of his strength and psynergy powers.

From behind him, Link, Zelda, and Yoshi immediately joined the group, as did the 12 bowmen that Isaac had previously commanded and one Galactic Federation trooper from Samus Aran's squad.

Tabuu spread out his wings, creating a large impact wave. The trophies began flying in random directions. All of the 12 bowmen turned into trophies, but Yoshi managed to prevent that by turning into an egg.

Zelda protected herself and Link with a forcefield, while Granite selflessly created an earthen barrier surrounding himself, Isaac, and the other djinn. Mario created a large wall of fire that just barely buffered the impact. The trooper turned into a morph ball and used screw attack, which redirected the shock wave around himself.

Tabuu laughed again, but was cut off as Isaac ran up and sliced a sword through his body.

"H-How did you d-do that?" Tabuu asked, spitting out an odd liquid that looked like the rest of his body. "Y-Your speed…"

Isaac said nothing as he slowly pulled out his blade and re-sheathed it. Isaac slowly turned and walked away, occasionally reviving one of the nearby trophies by kicking it.

He continued walking, leaving a small footprint behind for each step. Behind him was the figure of Tabuu, slowly beginning the painful transformation into the trophy. The backdrop was an ancient forest, while the Golden Sun slowly rose across the horizon, shining the world with the first light of Day. 'Dawn' is, essentially, the first light of day.

* * *

**I know I marked this as "Complete", but one day, I'll possibly come back and write an epilogue, so stay tuned! Reivew, please! I might also revise this chapter for any confusing moments, since I had problems describing some scenes the way I wanted them to be described.**


End file.
